Nightmares Are Real
by Iza-chan98
Summary: Mark and Sean are in danger from who? Themselves... Well better yet Anti and Dark. A demon and an Alien virus. Will they both survive and what would Dark and Anti do if they meet each other?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sean POV

It was late at night, 3am late to be precise, in Athlone, Ireland and I just finished editing and uploading videos to Youtube. The name is Sean Mcloughlin, but many know me as Jacksepticeye or for short Jack, I gave a yawn as thunder rumbled over my apartment suddenly making it shake lightly, making me jump. I grumbled in annoyance at my cowardice and headed to bed, unknown that it wasn't thunder that made that sound. I crawled into bed and soon fell into unconsciousness of dreams.

Mark POV

I was lying in bed after playing a strange game that was recommended by a fan, I finished for sure, but it made me feel sick afterward, hence why I am lying in bed. It was mostly in Latin which I tried to say out loud, I looked at the clock and it flashes 9pm 'it will still be too early to talk to Sean about and others are either out with friends or busy editing videos' I thought to myself. I close my eyes and after a bit I heard a voice, I dark and sinister voice calling my name.

"Mark~" it called "I am coming for you Mark", I shot up thinking something touched me. My heart pounding so loud in my chest I can hear it in my ears, I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. Then I hear it again:

"I am in your head Mark, it is too late for you now~" it taunted, and suddenly pain shot through my body from my head, making me curl in pain and then blackness

3rd POV *Sean*

As Sean slept, there was green worm that slithered from his window still, it looked like a glow worm with a massive head -a bit like Sam-, it came from a medium size rock that crashed of the apartments roof top. It slithered from room to room to find a weak minded host, soon it slithered into Sean's bedroom, and he was nuzzled into his pillow sleeping peacefully. The Alien looking worm moved quickly to get to Jack, soon attaching itself to his arm and now on a mission to get inside him. The small lifeform was happy to have this host, he looked cute enough to not be hated that much, it is going to have so much having a puppet under his control.

Little does Mark or Sean know that a nightmare will soon begin, and they won't be able to escape from it. Anti and Dark is born. What will they do? What would they able to do? Find out soon~


	2. My name is Antisepticeye

-4 months later-

* * *

Sean POV

I shot awake from another nightmare; it was a constant torment I have had to deal with every night for pretty much the last 4 months. It starts pretty normal at first, like a normal dream, and then I hear a demonic laugh and everything goes green then red and finally all I see is black. There is always a voice, very similar to mine but it seems that it's been doubled. I climbed out of bed and trudged to the bathroom.

I walk wearily to the sink to wash the previous event away from my tired, tortured mind, until a glimpse of something strange in the mirror caught my eye. I slowly looked up, almost hesitant and a frown fell over my face. The reflection was my own but at the same time, it wasn't. It was smiling manically and one of the reflection's eyes appeared to glow green. I stared at the other me before rubbing my eyes and blinked before he vanished, leaving with a trace of a terrifying laugh; it almost felt like a dream. Like my nightmares.

I shook my head, 'Come on Sean, it was just part of your imagination' I thought to myself and decided it was time to get some breakfast. My day was typical and has become natural for me. I get up and get ready to face the day, make videos for my channel and look at fan mail and replies –which unfortunately includes the haters as well. When I finished up, it was already late afternoon and my stomach was growling because of starvation. As I stood up from my chair, I heard a giggle.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out with a frown, but there was no reply so I played it off. I guess I don't know what I was expecting. I strolled to the kitchen, to scavenge for something to eat.

" _ **Jaaack~**_ " A voice called out from somewhere, which sounded awfully familiar. Where have I heard that voice before?

"Hello?" I called out again "Look this prank is going too far now. Show yourself before I hunt you down…. And kill you~" My mouth curled up into a creepy grin; I blinked and stared at my hands in confusion "Why did I say that?" I asked out loud, furrowing my brows 'That's not me… I can't even hurt a fly without a sense of concern for what I had done…. I must've meant it as an empty threat…I didn't get much sleep after all' I cautiously thought to myself, retrieving the leftovers from last night and decided upon watching some television with dinner.

" _ **I am coming Jack~ I am coming for you**_ ~" the voice hollered, but this time it appeared to be right in my ear which caused me to sprint to the opposite side of the lounge room, my heart beat quickened.

"What the-….." I trailed off, looking around for someone or something. Some evidence of a presence that wasn't there. "I must be going mad" I muttered to myself, glancing over at the time "I need to talk to someone"

I walk to my computer and opened up Skype to see if anyone was available, only to see Mark offline. It is strange to see him offline like this. I go on YouTube and checked his channel to see his recent video, 'last update 3 hours ago, "Good-bye YouTube"' it stated, which made me frown, Mark is quitting YouTube? No. That can't be, he would never quit. YouTube was his life. I clicked the video with confusion and curiosity, would he really quit?

"Hello everybody I am Markipiler" Mark's voice filled my headphones but it wasn't cheery nor did his face hold any trace of a smile. Plainly, he just looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, mind you not the usual floofy mess, and his face was not as clean cut like it normally is. He also seemed skinnier. It worried me. "As you can tell by the title, I am not going to be around on YouTube anymore. I am not fully quitting, my channel will still be up so you guys can watch my videos from my previous years of gaming…. Just due to personal reasons, I won't be able to make new videos. I am really sorry…. But I would like to say thank you to you guys for being there supporting me and this channel, I love and appreciate all of you… I mean it; we have been through a lot, thick and thin. Again thank you, but it is time to say good-bye…. I will miss all of you, and maybe in the future I will come back but for now Good-bye everyone" the video fades to nothing.

I blink and stare at my screen, he left YouTube, he really did it, and it's over for him. I went back to Skype and went into the chat with Mark, I attempt to write something but my hands freeze over the keyboard. What was I going to write? Why did I stop? I bit my lip and slowly started to write.

'Mark…. How are you doing? I watched your latest video…. You're quitting YouTube? Is everything going okay? If you need to talk to someone I am always here for you okay? We are here for you, friends and family alike… I know you know that but I am just worried' I had so much more to say but decided to hit the Enter bar and look at the message, would he even reply? I shook my head, clearing it of bad thoughts and waited for his reply.

After waiting 45 minutes for a reply, Mark finally started to write back. My heart pounded, fearing the worse, hoping nothing serious happened to him or his family.

' _Sean….Sorry buddy, I am fine just some personal stuff to take care of. I didn't mean to worry you; I should have told you when everyone started to ask about it.'_ What he wrote made me sigh in a sense of slight relief.

'It is okay Mark… Do you want to talk about the situation? It isn't good to hold it inside' I wrote to him, concern obvious in the message, he started to reply:

' _I am fine Sean, I can handle this myself…. Ah, I have been meaning to ask you, what is with the glitches in your videos? Are just trying to use your special effects skill or are you wanting to improve them?'_ he replied, making me frown.

Glitches? What glitches?

"I don't know what you're talking about Mark?" I asked in confusion which made him frown then his screen freeze "Mark? Hey can you he-" I stopped myself when I saw that the call was disconnected. I leaned back into me chair and stared at the monitor. That's when the glitches started before it went black and green, laughter could be heard from it.

" _ **Oh jack, poor little jack. You look so confused so I decided to end the torment and introduce myself** " _The monitor spoke in a creepy electronic voice but it is next thing it said " _ **My name is Antisepticeye and I am your inner demons, fears and secrets~** "_

* * *

 _Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the fanfic. I am so sorry for a late update, I kind of had a very long writer's block so I am trying my best to work on chapter 2 but until then bye bye~_


End file.
